


Pretty Shells

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Pretty Shells

To you I bring shimmering dreams  
Patterns of late sunlight and snippets of conversation  
That warm me inside

I carry tree breezes and autumn  
Peppered with golden secrets and laughter  
The best of my days for you

I would bring you pretty shells  
If we were on the beach


End file.
